Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production process administration system which is comprised of an assembling line in which a plurality of assembling stations are positioned in a direction in which work is transported, and a correction line which has a plurality of correction stations for correcting defects which occur in the operations carried out by the assembling line and which are connected in series with the assembling line.